nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Doomguide
, |reqskills= |reqother=Spellcasting |reqvalue=3rd-level Divine spells |hd=d6 |prof= |skillpts=2 |clskills= , , , , , , , |bab=MediumIn game description states High BAB but it's medium. |savthrow= }} Doomguide is a Prestige Class introduced with Storm of Zehir. *Suggested Feat Patterns Additional progressions Deity Worship of Kelemvor is not required for the Doomguide class. At 1st level, a Doomguide's deity choice is automatically changed to worship of Kelemvor. Divine Spellcasting At each Doomguide level, the character gains new spells as if he had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding the prestige class level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. Kelemvor's Boon This ability combines your Doomguide and Cleric (Paladin) levels for the purpose of turning undead and divine spellcasting. Improved Turning At Level 2, Doomguides gains Improved Turning. Extra Turning At level 3, Doomguides gain Extra Turning II. At level 10, they gain Extra Turning III. Divine Vengeance At level 6, Doomguides gain Divine Vengeance (not to be confused with Sacred Vengeance). Empower Turning At level 10, Doomguides gain Empower Turning. Save Bonus At 4th level, Doomguides get a +4 bonus to saving throws against death effects and to overcome a negative level. Upon reaching 8th level, a Doomguide gets +8 bonus to saving throws against death and makes all saving throws to overcome a negative level. Bond of Fatal Touch The Doomguide's devotion to Kelemvor and dedication to the teachings of the Lord of the Crystal Spire has helped him to establish a certain supernatural link to Fatal Touch, Kelemvor's powerful Bastard Sword. These links manifest in the form of a pale green nimbus around a weapon, representing the ability of the Doomguide to increase the power of the weapon he wields. The ability lasts for 1 round each time it is used and can be invoked as a free action a number of times per day equal to the Doomguide's charisma bonus (minimum 1). A Doomguide must decide to use the ability before attacking and if the attack misses that use is wasted. At 5th level the bond grants wielded weapons the ghost touch property. At 7th level weapons wielded by a Doomguide gain both ghost touch and undead bane properties. At 9th level wielded weapons gain the ghost touch, undead bane and disruption properties even if they are not bludgeoning weapons. The weapons normal abilities still applies. *'Note': Bond of Fatal Touch only works with a Bastard Sword. Ethereal Purge Once per day the Doomguide may surround himself with a sphere of power with a radius of 5 feet per class level that forces all ethereal creatures in the area to manifest on or shift themselves to the material plane, as appropriate. For example, it forces ghosts to manifest and ethereal creatures are forced into material plane. Such creatures may attempt a will save (dc 10 + 1/2 Doomguide's Class level + Doomguide's Wisdom bonus) to resist this effect. Those who fail suffer the above effects and are prevented from returning to the ethereal plane for 1 minute per class level. Note: This spell-ability technically works as a Concealment negating effect, meaning anyone caught in the area will lose their concealment bonus, including party members protected by Displacement/Improved Invisibility (and yes, this includes the caster as well). Also, due to a bug, even creatures without any concealment on them must attempt a will save, even though there is nothing to negate there. Kelemvor's Grace A Doomguide gains complete immunity to energy drain and death effects. Furthermore, allies within 10 feet of him gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against death effects and to saving throws to overcome a negative level. *Note that saving throw increase against negative levels is not implemented and it cannot be implemented, because negative levels are applied in a wide variety of ways (Energy Drain, Enervation, Monster special abilities). Energy Drain and Enervation don't even allow a save, while monster special abilities usually allow a save of SAVING_THROW_TYPE_NEGATIVE type. So the best that can be done is add a +4 saving throw increase against negative energy, but this won't help against spells that apply negative levels. *Bug: While the saving throw increase is set as a supernatural effect, the actual AoE effect is not, so it is possible to dispel this aura from doomguides, and then the saving throw bonus granted by it is lost as well. Credits References Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes